The standard method for separating, identifying and purifying DNA fragments is electrophoresis through agarose gel. The technique is simple and rapid requiring only bands of DNA in agarose gel, stained with low concentrations of ethidium bromide. The DNA can then be detected by direct examination of the gel in ultraviolet light. The electrophoretic migration rate of the DNA through the agarose gel is dependent upon the molecular size of the DNA, the agarose concentration, conformation of the DNA and the electric field strength. The apparatus used to make this study generally includes a gel support member, an electrophoresis chamber, a transilluminator, a camera and a power source.